


DOOM

by BatmanLove394



Category: Batman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanLove394/pseuds/BatmanLove394
Summary: This is a simple drabble about what happened in the movie Justice League: Doom, concerning Batman vs. Bane.





	1. Chapter 1

Rain beat down in it’s pattern of the usual pitterpatter. Drops of cold liquid landed on him as azure hues focused on the scene before him. Teeth grit, fists clenching, fingernails DIGGING into his palms. Bruce’s breath was rigid. Was he trembling ? Had to be the cold, had to be. 

‘ No… ‘ 

With a voice BARELY above a whisper, gaze on the dug up graves, he was moving before he realized it. Left foot, right foot. He was running, only stopping when he stood mere INCHES from the two holes.

‘ How… ‘ 

His voice was rising, tone DARKENING. That tremble was now running up && down his body as his breath HITCHED in his threat. Then, all at once, a RAGE unlike any other had erupted. 

‘ How could this HAPPEN ?! WHERE are my parents’ caskets ?! ‘ 

Bruce knew he was shouting at no one, but the man didn’t care. The entire world could have discovered he was Batman, he could have broken a rib, citizens could by DYING, but he just didn’t CARE. This was his main priority, his one FOCUS. A voice spoke behind him, though he could barely hear it. Hushed by not only the pouring rain, but by the new RINGING in his mind as Bruce tried to analyze this. Batman was trying to kick in, through Wayne’s emotions… yet he was too upset. 

‘ Whoever did this… Is going to pay… ‘ 

The comment had BARELY escaped clenched teeth, in an even lower tone than he thought he could manage. There was something screaming at him, though, something that tried to RISE through the emotions boiling at the surface. That voice was speaking again, but this time he heard it loud && clear, even if it was only the last part. It was saying that he may have been LYING when he’d said he didn’t know where his parent’s coffin’s were. Bruce spun around. Damn it, he should have known ! That voice, of course it was Bane, of course. He should have- 

‘ Wha- ?! ‘ 

There was no time to question it. BANE’S foot was in his stomach the moment he’d turned around. Knocked out his breath- Can’t focus, can’t- He hit the gravestone 

‘ Ghau ! ‘ 

Everything was going dark… 

CRASH. 

He’d fallen in the hole, the ringing in his ears only ESCALATING as Bruce tried to get up. That’s right, good. Shake this off, Bruce. Don’t let this get to you. He made this personal, now use it to your advantage, HURT him. Slowly, oh so slowly, the man rose. Grunted as he got to his feet. There was no time- The gravestone was being throne. Jump, Bruce, NOW ! His foot barely scraped past the object as he moved to the side, trying to catch a BREATH. Scrambled up the gravestone to clench at the top of the hole. If he could think, make a plan, for just a moment- 

Fingers over his wrist, gripping on TIGHTLY. Crushing. Pulling him up out of the grave. A fist impacted his face. He could hear himself breaking. Losing focus. Getting dizzy. Concentrate, damn it ! Another punch, then another, another, another, another. Just when he was beginning to black out, the weight on his wrist lifted, released. Bruce felt himself fall to the ground like a RAG DOLL. Head bowed as he sat defenseless, helpless, before his attackers’ towering figure. && he was ANGRY. Blood tasted like copper on his tongue as he glared DAGGERS at the grass. There was only silence, save for the rain that had grown to beat down with an even worse force. Wind sounded in his ears with it’s hissing pace, only reminded him of how he was STUCK there. 

‘ What… did… you… DO…‘ A pause. Bruce forced himself to look up, brows furrowed, azure hues in SLITS as he faced the criminal. ‘ WITH THEIR BODIES?! ‘ 

The man watched as Bane’s expression darkened, a leer stitching into his masked features. His reply was instant, overrun with ARROGANCE. ‘ When we fought before, I BROKE THE BAT. Today, I break the MAN. ‘ 


	2. Chapter 2

~‘ Hello, Bruce. Sorry I couldn’t be there for this. ‘~

He was beginning to wake up, though somehow the words were clear in his numbed state. Bruce tried to open his eyes. 

Darkness. His head was spinning. The air- oh GOD, he could barely breathe. Wherever HELL he’d woken up in, it was confined. Bruce could feel his claustrophobia rising up inside him as his eyes tried to adjust. He had nothing to help him, but soon had spotted a low, radiant jade beaming from his left side. With a grunt && wince of pain as he felt the SHATTERED bones give a roar of agony, Bruce faced the light to find out its source was a recorder. 

~ ‘ –but I have a rather large check to pick up. Payment for dealing with you. ‘ ~  
Shut up, shut up, shut up. He didn’t want to listen to this. Had to find his parents, had to- He tried to get up, felt his back hit something way too close to him. What the hell… ? Where did Bane PUT him ?! 

~‘ Oh. You were concerned about where I put your parents? ‘~

Bruce’s attention was snapped back to the recorder. 

~‘ Don’t be. They’re very close. ‘~

A GASP. Something that would have been a SHRIEK had the man had enough air to give. His mind kicked into overdrive as he made contact with IT– with HIM.– His father’s skeleton. Staring at him. 

~ -Rest in peace. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!- ~

Bruce was going to be sick. He couldn’t stop trembling. Couldn’t stop the images. The screams. Pearls- Gun shot- Scream- Blood splatter- Rain- Footsteps thudding- His own screams- Pearls gun shot scream blood pearls gun shot scream blood pearls blood scream gun blood scream pearls pearls pearls- 

A fist dug into his coat pocket, searched for the keys that clanked into his thoughts, altered into a gun shot, pearls falling in beats against the sidewalk. Stop it, concentrate, damn it ! STOP ! Bruce couldn’t think straight, but his YEARS of training weren’t wasted. He’d turned over in an instant, laying against his father’s skeleton as the Bat held his keys firmly between his knuckles that they were WHITE. 

THUD. He punched the coffin. THUD. Again, again, again, again, Sweat was running down his face already. Every part of him stung. He couldn’t breathe. THUD. He heard the gun go off, - pearls, blood, screaming, crying- felt his arm collapse against his side. Bruce was wincing, panting, groaning. He had to get out. He had to get out. Bruce didn’t feel the tears, but he knew they were there. He knew he was giving choked sobs && screams, silent as they refused to leave his throat. Though with one more agonizing glance at his father… 

THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD.

He didn’t stop hitting. Felt his knuckles pop, felt the scrapes deepen as blood began to trickle in waves down his hand. Don’t stop, keep going. The casket finally caved, but soon after DIRT had poured in, all around. Bruce couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see, but his instincts told him to keep going. Keep digging. Air. He was finally free, finally out, gasping, now SCREAMING, sobbing, clenching at the ground, allowing the blood to seep down. &&, god, he couldn’t… Bruce allowed his head to fall back, one word escaping his lips as he did. 

‘ BANE! ‘


End file.
